godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Rosato
Anthony "Tony" Rosato was an American gangster and a Capo in the Clemenza crime family who later went on to go rogue against Capo Frank Pentangeli and take over control of the Corleone interests in Miami, and fought a bloody mob war with Dominic that led to his death and the capture of his criminal empire. Biography Rosato was born in The Bronx along with his younger brother Carmine to a Sicilian family that immigrated to America in 1901. Rosato was raised in a poor neighborhood and cut his chops with the Mariposa crime family until 1934, when Giuseppe Mariposa was assassinated. Rather than serve under his successor Emilio Barzini, who founded the Barzini crime family, he decided to join the victors, the Corleone crime family, working with Capo Peter Clemenza as a Soldato. He was loyal to Clemenza and the Rosato Brothers were promised territories in The Bronx upon his death. When Clemenza died of a heart attack in 1957, his successor Frank Pentangeli refused to hand over the territory, as he had disrespect for the Rosato Brothers, appalled that he hired the Spanish and blacks as enforcers. Pentangeli asked Michael Corleone to sanction the hit, but he refused, telling Pentangeli to give them what they wanted. He refused, and the Rosato Brothers took what they had and left following Aldo Trapani's death on New Years' Day 1959, a perfect time to take advantage of. They wiped out Trapani's old organization and Tony Rosato took over a third of Miami, while Carmine took over Queens. Tony Rosato immediately started to take over territory from Rico Granados, leader of the powerful Mexican Granados crime family, and made himself a strong empire, but lacked the police and political protection that Granados had in his pocket. Tony Rosato's mansion was still in New York, despite his base being in Miami, and led attacks on the Corleones in Queens after his brother's murder by Dominic in a hit on him and the last of his men at his compound. Tony Rosato had no Consigliere and his decisions were unopposed, as irrational as they may have been, leading to foolish mistakes that cost him several of his made men. Rosato's family was whittled down in terms of men, but his construction rackets took some time to capture due to their few entrances and large obstacles. Death After the takeover of all of Tony Rosato's fronts, the Corleones attempted to bomb his compound in Astoria, with Dominic and his crew stocking up on guns, ammunition, and bombs, before heading to the compound, facing a small army of Tony Rosato's enforcers and the last of his made men. Tony Rosato was in the backyard, toting a shotgun, when Corleone came up to him and executed him, and his family was eliminated when Bill Bardi placed a bomb on the gas main, triggering a large explosion that rocked the neighborhood. Afterwards, the compound was rebuilt and turned into a Corleone base. The last of Rosato's enforcers were sweeped up in the minute following the explosion, leaving dozens of corpses on the terrace and a bombed-out estate. Category:Tony Rosato Category:Mobsters Category:Killed Category:Dons Category:Corleones Category:Trapanis Category:Clemenza Category:Americans Category:Mariposa Category:Sicilians